


Sister Knows Best

by QueenOfRohirrim



Series: Wolves & Stags [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Coming Out, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian Sansa Stark, M/M, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Sansa has been hiding her sexuality for fear of being disowned by her mother.Mya just wants to see her happy for once.
Relationships: Robert Baratheon/Ned Stark, Sansa Stark & Mya Stone, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Series: Wolves & Stags [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709089
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Sister Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Robb and Sansa are Ned’s kids with Cat. All other Stark children are Brandon’s with Cat. Robert and Ned have Mya and several others including Gendry and Jon. Robb was the reason that Ned and Catelyn were ever married and Mya was technically the reason that they divorced.

“How did that blind date go last night?” 

Sansa had no desire to discuss that particular disaster, and frankly, she had no idea how Mya had even found out about it.

“I don’t know what it is about me that screams “heterosexual female seeking chaos”, but I’m tired of everyone I know hooking me up with guys...Crazy guys.” She muttered as she and her half sister walked into her dad’s house and climbed the stairs to get to Mya’s room. 

“That’s a problem easily solved.” Mya assured her, as Sansa knew she would. “Just tell everyone the truth. Then they’ll start setting you up with babes.”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “You know I can’t just come out.” She reminded Mya. “What if someone told my mum? She’d be horrified.”

“So what?” Mya shrugged, holding her door open for Sansa then tossing her backpack onto the bed. “You could always come live here. Robb did for awhile, until he and Theon found a place of their own.”

Sansa shook her head, setting her backpack down as well and then sitting beside it, twiddling her thumbs together nervously. “I’m not Robb.” She sighed. “He’s brave, and he doesn’t care what anyone thinks.”

“Horse shit.” Mya snorted. “I remember the first night Robb was here. Your mum kicked him out and he came running to Dad in tears. He cared a lot what Catelyn thought of him, but he realized after awhile that her approval DOESN’T FUCKING MATTER.”

A gasp came from the cracked bedroom door then and both women turned to see their youngest brother pointing an accusing finger at Mya. 

“You said a bad word!” He frowned at her.

“Edric, get out.” Mya sighed, already annoyed. “I didn’t invite you to join us, did I?”

Edric lowered his arm and hurried away. “I’m telling Dad!” He shouted as he ran. 

“Dad isn’t here!” Mya called after him with a triumphant smirk.

Sansa bit her lip to stifle a smile of her own. 

“Annoying little shits,” Mya shook her head, digging through her bag to grab her notes from their Art History lecture. 

“Aw, they’re not so bad.” Sansa disagreed. “And Edric’s right, you know. You do tend to swear.”

“You’re changing the subject.” Mya stopped her sister. “We were talking about you still being in the closet.”

“Well, I don’t want to talk about that.” Sansa frowned again, pulling her notes out as well. “I came here to study.”

“Sansa,”

“Mya...”

The black haired girl took hold of her sister’s face and tilted her head so that Sansa had no choice but to look her in the eye. 

“I’m trying to help you.” She told her. “I want you to be happy.”

Sansa pulled away and looked down toward the blankets on the bed. “I know.” She promised. “But I can’t do this right now.”

“What if I told you that I know the perfect girl for you?” Mya persisted. “What if I told you that she’s one of my very dear friends and that she’s seen your pictures and already thinks that you’re cute?”

Sansa’s cheeks reddened.

“Why do you do this to me?” She growled at her sister under her breath. 

“I told you, I want you to be happy.” Mya reminded her. “And I think that if you let me set something up for you, you’d have the time of your life.”

Sansa went quiet for awhile and Mya waited patiently for a response.

“Do I know this girl?” The red headed Stark finally spoke again. It wasn’t a yes but her curiosity was certainly peaked. 

Mya could work with that.

“You might have seen her around campus.” She shrugged. “Or at one of our holiday parties. You know my Uncle’s husband?”

“Davos Seaworth?” Sansa asked with a raised brow.

“Other uncle.” Mya laughed.

“Oh, you mean Loras then,” Sansa smiled slightly. “What does he have to do with anything?”

“Well...” Mya smirked mischievously. “I was thinking that you and Loras’s sister might really hit it off.”

Sansa’s blush returned.

Margaery Tyrell. 

Mya was trying to set her up on a date with Margaery Tyrell!

“She’s gay!?” Sansa exclaimed. 

Mya’s door opened again and Gendry stuck his head into the room. “Who’s gay?” He asked. “What are you two going on about?”

Mya grabbed a pillow and threw it at their younger brother. “Go away!” She demanded.

“Ow! Fine!” Gendry whined, leaving the door open still behind him when he turned to go. “No one talk to Mya!” He called down the hallway to anyone who was listening. “She’s in a mood!”

“I’ll hit you again!” Mya shouted at him before looking back to Sansa. “I think Margaery’s bisexual.” She informed her. “If you’ve ever seen her out with a guy, that would be the reason for it.”

Sansa hummed in thought. “I doubt she’d want anything to do with me.” 

“Again, I say Horse Shit.” Mya sighed. “Have you ever met a mirror face to face, Sansa? You’re beautiful. Plus, you’re sweet and caring and creative...”

“Go on,” 

“Nope. The list is too long and I don’t want to feed your ego.” Mya jested. “Seriously, though. Margaery would love you...but I suppose if you insist, I’ll stop trying to meddle in your love life.”

Sansa’s smile slipped a little and Mya knew that she had her then.

“Unless, you maybe want to reconsider?” She offered. “Because, as I am an ever dutiful big sister, I’ll always be here when you decide to take my advice.”

“Big sister?” Sansa snorted. “You’re what? A month older than me?”

“Still makes me older.” Mya asserted herself. “But you’re changing the subject again and I’m tired of playing this game. Do you want me to set something up or not?”

Sansa chewed the inside of her cheek, looking down at her notes and tapping a pen against the paper as she faced an internal battle with all of her worries.

“Like I’ve told you a hundred times before,” Mya continued. “If anything ever happens with your mum because of this, you will always be welcome here with us...Come on, Sansa. You can’t deny yourself forever.”

Sansa sighed deeply, tears coming to her eyes before the door to the room opened once more and little Bella, who was only four, came bounding up to Mya with an unopened package of fruit snacks.

“Alright, alright.” The eldest girl gave in, unable to deny her baby sister anything. “But just this one or you’ll spoil your dinner and then I’ll be the one to answer for it.”

Bella nodded with a happy smile, taking her snacks back from Mya once she’d opened them for her and then hurrying from the room once more.

“Alright.” Sansa finally answered her sister once Bella left.

“What?” Mya turned back to look at her, her eyes wide with excitement. “Was that a yes?”

Sansa nodded and Mya immediately pulled her into a hug.

“Oh Sansa! You won’t regret this, I promise!” She squealed happily, squeezing her sister tight in her arms. “I’ll call Margaery tonight and take care of everything! Oh, I’m so proud of you! This is such a big step!”

“Just promise me that she’s sane.” Sansa insisted. “Because my last few dates have not been.”

Mya laughed but Sansa continued to give her a serious look.

“Oh, you’re not kidding! Yeah, she’s totally fine.” Mya swore once she realized. “Certainly not a Ramsay Bolton. Or a Joffrey Lannister.”

“Good.” Sansa breathed a sigh of relief. “I suppose I’ll look forward to this then.”


End file.
